narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moment of Truth
Well here goes nothing Makaze thought to himself as he stepped out of the portal into Eigakure. It had been one year since his last long visit with Aka and he was coming today with something special. He was decked out in a white button-down shirt with a pair of white pants and a silver chain belt. Over it he wore a purple blazer that reflected the sun. He smiled to himself happily as he clutched a box in his pocket. Todays the Day He laughed as he walked towards the fanciest restaurant in the town, where they were getting dinner. Its showtime The young Eikage sat in the restaurant, awaiting Makaze's arrival. She had consulted Kemuri and several other women within the village on what to wear, and all suggested a deep sage green dress that Aka had already been set on purchasing. They all agreed that it set off her red hair and golden eyes, two attributes that Makaze admired about her greatly. For the moment however, she wondered what this dinner would be about. It has been a while since we were on a date, Aka thought, as she remembered that both of them led rather busy lives as the Kage of their respective villages. I wonder what he's wearing, she thought, noting the formality of the establishment. Makaze gently pushed open the doors before walking into the establishment. His eyes only had to flutter over the room for a second before he spotted the flaming haired beauty. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress that accented her figure and her face. Oh shit, ok, calm down, your good, you to this Makaze pepped himself before walking over to the table and taking his seat. As his luminescent purple eyes met her shining gold eyes he spoke. "You look beautiful tonight." When Makaze opened the doors to the establishment, Aka's eyes were drawn to him immediately. The purple blazer that he had chosen to don was a perfect match for his luminescent purple eyes, and went well with the silver belt and button down shirt he wore as well. In particular, the blazer and pants complemented and hugged his well-built in a rather indulgent manner. The rational part of Aka's mind told her to calm down, as they were in a well to do establishment it simply would not be appropriate to think the thoughts that went through her head. "Thank you," she responded, "You are rather handsome looking yourself." "Why thank you." Makaze smiled in response to her comment. "So it's been another year since our last date huh. Time just flies when your running a village." He chucked. "So tell me what you've been up to these days?" He asked her as he waited patiently, staring into her golden orbs lovingly. "Oh all that's been going is terribly boring for such company," Aka responded with a grin. "Its basically paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. I don't know the last time I saw the outside of my office," She sighed while gazing deeply into Makaze's purple peepers. Only the polite guffaw of the waiter awakened the couple from their daze. "So what have you been up to?" she asked as the waiter left with their orders. "Less paperwork more tinkering. You know you can just use clones for the paperworks and stuff." Makaze replied with a grin. "Iv'e mostly been expirementing with that Seal from last time. Turns out It makes my skills with machinery somehow even better. I'm currently working on mass production of a mecha but I'm still working out the bugs." He answered with a smile. "I know, just that I like the feeling of completing something," Aka responded with a grin. Part of her was curious about the development of her seal, but she was prevented from further questioning him by the arrival of their meals. If there was one thing that she enjoyed about this place, it was their efficient service. Part of her hoped she would be able to emulate that level of efficiency on a greater scale. The question of the dinner's purpose still bothered her however, as well as the formality of the evening. As Makaze sat eating he attempted to work up the courage to pop the question but kept losing his nerve. Fuck Fuck Fuck, why can't I do this? He questioned himself. Just then time around him slowed to a halt from the shadows Kaminoshi appeared. "You need to relax Makaze. She loves you and you love her. Just focus and you'll do fine." He spoke with a smile while offering a fist bump. "Your right Kami." Makaze replied."I'm gonna do this!" He shouted as he responded to the fist bump. Kaminoshi then smirked happily as he disappeared and time resumed its flow. Makaze continued to eat for several minutes before finally deciding it was time. I'm ready to finally do this. Lets change our lives. He mentally cheered as he stood up from his seat. As Aka looked up and bent to one knee and produced a box. "Akākato Uzumaki will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box. Inside was a small ring with a silver clock on it. The hands were made of black diamond and the face of marble. Each number was replaced by the respective birthstone of that number on the scale of months. Due to its unordinary design it seemed to be handmade. Speechless was all that could describe Aka at the moment she heard that question. The fact that Makaze was on one knee confirmed what she heard. Of all things she had been considering as the reason for this dinner, a proposal wasn't one of them. Yet when she thought about it, everything made sense. Fortunately, he hadn't caught her when her mouth was full, otherwise that could have been a small problem. But, she knew what answer lie in her heart. Despite the long distance relationship, if anyone was capable of making it work, it would be her and Makaze. "Yes," she said as she wrapped him in a hug and kissed him. As expected, the rest of dinner was forgotten as the other patrons in the establishment cheered. They were glad that their Eikage had found someone special to hold onto when things became tough. Category:Great's Play of Words